give your heart a break (confia en tu corazon)
by kitty cat 1426
Summary: Marshall intenta hacer ver a Fionna que nunca la lastimaria y que la ama mas que a nada en la tierra de AAA...¿lo lograra?


The day I first met you  
>You told me you never fall in love<br>But now that I get you  
>I know fear is what it really was<br>Now here we are, so close, yet so far  
>Having not past the tense.<br>When will you realize  
>Baby im not like the rest<p>

Vaya Vaya! ¿Tu llorando por una persona que no vale la pena? Le pregunte entre risas pero Fionna solo me volteo aver con una mirada tan fría como la de la reina helada que me congelo, me dolia tanto verla de esa manera aquella chica tierna, linda, graciosa y amable ahora tenia una roca por corazón, pero yo que podía hacer solo demostrarle que yo NUNCA la lstimaria 

Don't wanna break your heart  
>Wanna give your heart a break<br>I know you're scared is wrong  
>I think i might make a mistake<br>Theres just one night to live  
>And theres no time to wait (to wait)<br>So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
>Let me give your heart a break , your heart a break<br>Theres just so much you can take, give your heart a break  
>Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break<br>(i will give you)

Entre llantos me dijo que nunca se enamoraría y no saben como me dolio escuchar eso, sentí como mis oportunidades con ella se hiban por el caño simplemente se alejaba mas y mas de mi pero aun tenia esa pregunta en mi cabeza….¿como la are entender que no soy como los demás?

On Sunday, you went home alone,  
>There was tears in your eyes,<br>I called your cell phone, my love,  
>But you did not reply<br>The world is ours if we want it,  
>We can take it, if you just take my hand,<br>Theres no turn back now  
>Maybe try to understand <p>

Aun recuerdo ese dia cuando la volvi a ver, se volvio fria y me costaba trabajo hacerla sonreir, su hermana Cake me dijo que no hablara con ella pero me arte de que me ignorara y le obligue a escucharme… 

Don't wanna break your heart  
>Wanna give your heart a break<br>I know you're scared is wrong  
>I think i might make a mistake<br>Theres just one night to live  
>And theres no time to wait (to wait)<br>So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break,  
>Let me give your heart a break , your heart a break<br>Theres just so much you can take, give your heart a break  
>Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break<br>(i will give you) 

La acorrale contra la pared ella me golpeo péro mis deseos de hablar con ella eran mas grandes y sus golpes no me dolieron. – Crees que me gusta verte asi, pensando que el amor no vale nada y que solo es una estupides- ella se me quedo viendo con ira en sus ojos….. segui hablando hasta que paso algo que ni yo me esperaba…. Me callo con un beso y no no lo estaba imaginando

When your lips are on my lips  
>Then our hearts beat as one,<br>But you slip out of my finger tips  
>Everytime you run<p>

No Marshall ..no lo creo- me dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos, -solo que tengo miedo de que me lastimen otra vez-. Yo solo la abrase hasta que dejo de llorar, me arrodille ante ella, le jure y e prometí que yo nunca la lastimaría y le pedí que confiara en mi….pero ella solo me abrazo y me susurro al oído – tengo que pensarlo- pero qué clase de persona te deja en veremos después de que casi le lloras….afff solo ella "EL AMOR DE MI VIDA"

Don't wanna break your heart,  
>Wanna give your heart a break,<br>I know you're scared is wrong,  
>I think i might make a mistake<br>Theres just one night to live,  
>And theres no time to wait (to wait)<br>So let me give your heart a break,  
>'cause you've been hurt before,<br>I can see it in your eyes  
>You try to smile it away,<br>Some things you can't disguise  
>Dont wanna break your heart, I can ease the ache (the ache)<br>So let me give your heart a break,give your heart a break,  
>Let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break,<br>Theres just so much you can take, give your heart a break,  
>Let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break<br>(i will give you) 

Pasaron dias y yo comenzaba a artarme de esperar una respuesta, pero cuando estaba apunto de darme por vencido la encontre, ella me miro y corrio asia ami dandome uno de esos besos de pelicula romantic de hace mil años y me dijo algo que alegro mi Corazon, -Confio en ti, Te amo- 

The day I first met you  
>You told me you never fall in love<p>

Desde ese dia soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo por que ahoar tengo al amor de mi vida conmigo y cada dia que paso con ella recuerdo aquel dian en que me dijo que nunca se volveria a enamorar.


End file.
